N-acetyl-L-cysteine is a compound that is used for various nutritional, pharmaceutical, and medicinal purposes. It is able to cross the blood brain barrier and is a precursor of glutathione. Additionally, many minerals such as iron, magnesium, zinc, copper, calcium, and others are also used to supplement nutrition and treat medical conditions.